As a light field camera, a technique disclosed in PTL 1 is known.
In this technique, a color coding (color array) of a color filter is a zigzag array obtained by rotating an RGB Bayer array by 45 degrees, in which four adjacent pixels in the vertical and horizontal directions have the same color. That is, this technique has a color coding in which respective filters of R, G and B are arranged in a square shape in a unit of four pixels of the same color.
Further, one multi-lens array is shared in the unit of four pixels(two pixels up and down×two pixels left and right)to cover different colors.
Further, in PTL 2, a technique is disclosed in which a parallax and a wide dynamic range (WDR) are used together by differentiating sensitivity of each camera in a multocular 3D camera.